1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable, evaporative cooling unit for producing a cooling spray of water and in one of its aspects relates to a portable cooling unit commonly known as a xe2x80x9cmisterxe2x80x9d having a self-contained water supply as an integral part of the unit.
2. Background of the Invention
Evaporative cooling devices, i.e. xe2x80x9cmistersxe2x80x9d, are well known and are routinely used in a variety of different environments (e.g. sidelines of athletic events, sidewalks and outdoor cafes, indoor and outdoor work areas, etc.) where refrigerated air-conditioning is not feasible or additional cooling is needed. The benefits of such coolers are appreciated by anyone who has ever experienced their use on a hot day.
Misters, in general, are comprised of the same basic components; i.e. (a) an air mover (hereinafter collectively referred to as a xe2x80x9cfanxe2x80x9d), (b) a nozzle or nozzles positioned in front of the fan; and (c) a pump for pumping water to the nozzles. The nozzles then spray the water into the airflow from the fan which, in turn, distributes a fine mist in the area around the front of the fan. As the mist evaporates, it produces a cooling effect for those within this area.
While portable misters of this type have been known for some time, an annoying problem still exists in supplying the water required for operation. Routinely, the water is supplied through a common garden hose or the like from a central water source (i.e. a city utility water system). While this works well, the hose connections invariably leak which, in turn, quickly produce puddles of water near and around the mister.
As will be recognized by anyone who has experienced such a situation during an outdoor athletic contest or the like, these puddles quickly become mud holes which, in turn, are messy and annoying to the users and can distract from the benefits of the misters. Further, in some environments, a central water supply is unavailable or is otherwise inaccessible or an excessive length of hose is needed to make the necessary connection.
To overcome these problems, there have been a few portable misters that are designed to use a dedicated water source. One such commercially available mister (e.g. VersaMist(copyright)) is comprised of fan-pump unit is set on a commercially available xe2x80x9cwater coolerxe2x80x9d (e.g. 10 gallon, IGLOO(copyright) Cooler).
Another portable mister is supplied water from a tank which is mounted on a completely separate carriage from that on which the portable mister, itself, is mounted, and is connected to the mister by a hose; see U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,896 B1, issued May 29, 2001. While providing a dedicated water supply, these water sources still have to be handled separately when moving and repositioning the mister. This can require a xe2x80x9csecond set of handsxe2x80x9d which, in turn, can be both inconvenient and cumbersome in storing and operating these misters.
Accordingly, a need exists for a readily portable, self-contained mister unit that includes its own water supply as an integral part of the portable unit. This allows the unit to be easily be transported by a single operator and one which can stored as a single unit without the need to disassemble and handle the water supply separately.
The present invention provides a portable mister unit, which is, includes its own dedicated water supply as an integral part of the unit. This allows the mister, including its water supply, to be easily moved as a unit by a single operator without having to make connections to a separate water source.
More specifically, the present invention provides a portable mister unit that is comprised of a xe2x80x9cdolly-likexe2x80x9d frame which, in turn, is comprised of a horizontal platform and a vertical support extending upward therefrom. Wheels are mounted on the frame to make the unit portable and easily movable from place to place. An electrically-driven fan is mounted on the vertical support and has a mister head mounted on the front thereof.
The mister head, in turn, is comprised of conduits that are assembled in an H-shaped configuration. A spray nozzle assembly is connected to each end of a respective conduit. Each nozzle assembly includes a ball-joint connection that allows the nozzle to be positioned in different directions to maximize the cooling effects from a particular application and a valve for adjusting the flow through the nozzle.
In accordance with an important aspect of the present invention, a tank is mounted on the horizontal platform of the frame for providing a self-contained water supply for the portable mister unit. An electrically-driven pump is mounted on the tank for pumping water from the tank to the nozzles in the mister head. By mounting the tank on the same frame with the fan and mister head, the entire mister is completely portable as a unit and does not require the water source to be handled separately.
In a further embodiment, the vertical support on the frame is comprised of a first section and a second section, which are hinged together. A fan having the mister head thereon is mounted on the second section of the vertical support while the water tank and pump are mounted on the first section of the same frame. When in an operable position, the sections are secured in an extended, upright position by braces or the like. When the unit is to be transported and/or stored, the braces are unbolted and the second section is folded down onto the first section.